


Crossover

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [4]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Daisuga Week, M/M, jealous daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Rei were friends in middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover

“Go Rei-chan!” Gou glance up as she heard the shout. It hasn’t been from any of them, maybe Rei had fans, maybe his muscles had fans. The cry had come in the direction of five boys in black tracksuits with ‘Karasno Volleyball’ printed neatly on them in white lettering. The silver haired boy seemed to be the one who had called out. He was leaning over the rails and waving at Rei was waved back excitedly. Behind the silver haired boy were two scary looking boys, a boy who looked like he should be in elementary school and a boy who alternated between staring at the silver haired boy and glaring at Rei. He must be silver hair’s boyfriend. Rei took second place and the group of boys cheered loudly. 

“You did so well Rei-chan!” Nagisa praised bouncing on his toes. Rei smiled and put his hand on his hips, taking up his hero pose. 

“Rei-chan! Rei-chan, that was amazing, I didn’t know you could swim like that!” The silver haired boy and his friends ran over. “You never swam at all in middle school, I was so surprised to hear that you had joined the swimming team.”

“They needed me!” Nagisa and Makoto nodded along with Rei’s declaration. “How was your match?” The silver haired boy deflated a bit. 

“We made it through the first round, for the first time, but we were thrashed in the second. We’ll do better next time. Oh, everyone this is Rei, we were in middle school together.” The silver haired boy told his team mates. “and these are my team mates, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka and Noya.” He gestured to each of the boys in turn. Both Tanaka and Noya were staring at Gou with stars in their eyes.

“Beautiful manager-san.” Tanaka said dreamily. Noya nodded and made noised of agreement. 

“That’s Gou.” Nagisa said casually, “I’m Nagisa, Rei’s best friend and these are Makoto and Haru. Will you stay to watch the relay?” 

“Sorry, we can’t we have to get back before the bus leaves. The third years will be angry if we keep them waiting.” Suga said apologetically. Daichi took Suga’s hand gently pulling him away. “We’re already a little late. It was nice seeing you Rei.”

“Yes. I’m glad you came Koushi.” Rei waved as Suga was dragged away by his team mates. 

“Their manager was beautiful.”

“Umm, sexy.” Tanaka agreed with Noya. They chatted noisily about how jealous they were that their team didn’t have a sexy manager. Asahi made pained noises as he tried to get the two first years to speak more softly and spare him more embarrassment and glares from women who assumed he was part of the loud and sexual discussion. Daichi frown and walked silently beside Suga, his grip a touch too tight on Suga’s fingers. 

“Daichi? What’s wrong?”

“He called you Koushi. So you must have been really close.”

“Rei? I guess we were quite close. But everyone called me Koushi in middle school, I don’t really like it much, I prefer Suga.” Daichi grunted slightly and nodded. Suga furrowed his brows and squinted at Daichi. “You’re jealous!” He realised. “Daichi, I promise you Rei has never been anything more than a friend and class mate. You don’t have anything to be jealous of.” The dark haired boy blushed, he had been caught. It was so embracing to have been found out so easily. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, but Suga had been so excited about seeing the other boy swimming and they hadn’t even had their first date yet and Daichi still couldn’t quite believe that Suga was his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, please leave me prompts for the final day of daisuga week.


End file.
